From Miserable to Spectacular
by sp4z styck
Summary: on a permanent Hiatus until otherwise noted.
1. Its All downhill from here

**Disclaimer**: Nope.. don't own Harry potter or anything in Harry Potter. I'm just using some characters and places for this.. I wouldn't call it stealing.. just barrowing. Heh. Yah that's it. At least I'm nice enough to say that I don't own it.

**Summary: **Three years after he gets out of Hogwarts, Oliver Wood is living large. His life long dream to be keeper on a professional quiditch team has come true. He owns his own flat and lives by himself on the outskirts of London. What will become of his life when his life long dream ends short, after a career ending injury has him benched for the rest of his life. How will he cope with his injuries and what will become of his life? It's during Harry's sixth year and a lot of people make appearances. If you haven't read OOTP then you might not want to read it. Sorry I wish I could be better at summaries, but please read and review. I love tips and critiquing is good too! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!

**Author's note**hmmm.. I've had this idea for about two weeks now and I think it's really going to be good.

**Please read and review!! I love tips and critiquing.. and criticism is aloud! **

**This chapter is basically leading up and telling you about everything.. if you want to call it a prologue go right ahead..**

**Chapter 1: **It's All downhill from here 

Oliver Wood woke up in the Artifact Accidents division at St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries. He had been there for two weeks, ever since he took two bludgers to the head and arm, in his first appearance as the starting keeper for Puddlemore United.

The healers managed to make sure there was no long term brain damage, re-growing the bones in both of his arms, but told him what he feared most, that he would never again be able to play quiditch.

Oliver became hysterical at this, but who could blame him? He'd spent all 20 years of his life training hard to play professional quiditch when he left Hogwarts. Now he had no idea what to do with his life.

He had basically blown off his final year at Hogwarts, his most important year. He barely scraped one outstanding on his NEWTS, let alone two exceeds expectations, one acceptable, and two poors, in potions and defense against the dark arts.

On top of thinking of all the unfortunate news he had received, he had not one visitor since he'd arrived at the hospital two weeks prior. Feeling pity for himself he did not eat, drink, or sleep causing the healers to become concerned for his mental health.

After a few days of this irrational behavior of sleep deprivation and not eating or drinking, the healers decided to give him a sleeping potion and then performed charms so that he would eat and drink.

When he woke up, he was irritated and asked if he could be released. The healers had no choice so they let him go.

Oliver went back to the flat he'd bought himself with his first paycheck he received after leaving Hogwarts. Uninhabited for a few months there was dust all over, and something in a cupboard he assumed was a Bogart.

He set his suitcase down and walked into the kitchen to see a pile full of letters and packages on his kitchen table. He pulled out a seat and sat down, staring at all the letters and packages.

He looked in awe and wondered how they all got there. After a while of just staring he decided to start opening them. He had nearly 200 get well soon cards, chocolate frogs galore, a post card from his mum and dad who were vacationing in America for two months, and a letter from Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts?" he asked himself aloud. He took no time pondering about what the letter was about, and instead decided to open it.

_Mr. Oliver Wood,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your accident, and am hoping your recovery is going quickly and smoothly. I'm aware that you might be having some trouble finding a job, and thought I might be able to help you get back onto your feet. I'm not sure whether you are aware, but Madam Hooch, has retired at the end of this past term. We have been looking for a person qualified for the job, and I can think of none better then you. I know you have no wishes to become a professor, but saying as it has to do with teaching first years how to fly and refereeing house quiditch matches you should be the first I ask. It is only a part time job, and I do say you should look for another job as well. If you want the position it is yours. I await an owl no later then the 31st of July._

_**Albus Dumbledore**_ Headmaster of Hogwarts School  
of witchcraft and wizardry

Oliver set the letter down, and took his wand out from his robes. He used a simple summoning charm to summon a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill. He wrote a response rapidly. "Noel" he called.

From somewhere within the house a snowy white owl swooped in and perched herself near a cupboard above Oliver's head. "Noel, how have you been?" he asked.

He hadn't seen her since a day or two before the quiditch game, his last quiditch game. Noel swooped down onto the table and Oliver rubbed her back gently.

After awhile he stopped petting her and attached the letter to her. "This needs to go to Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, okay Noel?" he asked the owl.

She cooed loudly and went out through the kitchen window that had apparently been open since the last time he'd been to his flat.

After Noel was far out of site, Oliver sat back in his chair and sighed loudly. He tilted his head back, and just sat there staring at the ceiling for awhile.

When he heard a noise coming from his cupboard in the hall leading to his kitchen he decided he should go get rid of the Bogart.

He stood up and walked the short distance to where his cupboard was. Wand ready he opened the cupboard to see none other then a bludger coming straight at him. "Riddickalus," Oliver shouted, but nothing came out of the tip of his wand.

Getting scared he ducked as the bludger came flying at him. As the bludger came back towards him he decided to give it one more try. "RIDDICKULUS," he shouted once again, and this time orange sparks shot out of the tip of his wand.

When the orange sparks hit the Bogart, it immediately disappeared leaving nothing, but smoke in place of where the bludger (Bogart) once was.

He remembered learning this spell in his third year at Hogwarts. He was the last to learn it, and was not very good at Defense against the dark arts at all.

"A good start to a new beginning."

Suddenly a small smile appeared on his face as he thought about how he would be going back to Hogwarts, and teaching the first years how to fly and refereeing the house quiditch games.


	2. For Best or Worse

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. None of this is mine.

**Author's note**Yes another chapter!

**Chapter 2:** Minor threats and choices good and bad

Exhausted after getting home, reading all his letters, and making the Bogart disappear he decided to take a nap since it wasn't even past noon yet.

He went up the spiral staircase, and took a left down the hall and to the right into his bedroom. He walked over to his night stand and set his wand down. He took off his robes and shoes and crawled into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly and never had a chance to ponder about the last few weeks of his life.

Hours later he woke up in the pitch dark. He started to get up and reach for his wand, but didn't feel it on his night stand, where he was sure he had left it.

"Sit back down, Wood," a voice called out from in front of him. He reluctantly obeyed.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked. The figure moved closer to him and chuckled ever so lightly.

"Lumos," the man said. Instantly light came out of the tip of his wand. He put the light to his face revealing a hooded figure.

"Death eater," Oliver said furiously, and through clenched teeth.

"Wow Wood, you're smarter then you look. I thought you might have taken a few bludgers to many to the head," the man let out a cold laugh.

Moments passed in silence. Oliver sat there dumbstruck trying to think of something he could do, but felt paralyzed realizing he could do nothing with out his wand.

"Why are you here?" He asked the death eater.

Again the death eater chuckled. "To warn you that you shouldn't stick your head where it doesn't belong, and it does not at all belong at Hogwarts."

All though scared he would be killed, Oliver felt as though he had to speak up, after all he was in Gryffindor because of his bravery, so the sorting hat had told him.

"So you're threatening me?" He asked mustering up all his courage.

"Most certainly I am, Mr. Wood. I shall be keeping an eye on you, and as soon as Lucius Malfoy, and my fellow death eaters escape from the ministry, our plans can go through. You can either be a help, or you can be a beleaguer," the man said.

"And if I don't want to deal with this or get into it? I mean this is not my problem," Oliver said confused as to why the death eater was here at his house threatening him.

"Heh, not get into it Wood? The minute you replied to that oaf Dumbledore's letter you brought yourself into this. I shall be back soon to pay you another visit. If you are a pester more then a helpful hand I may be forced to use the Imperius Charm on you."

Oliver couldn't see behind the man's hood, but could almost tell that the death eater was smiling. A few more silent minutes past before the man threw Oliver's wand on the bed and disapperated with a large "pop" leaving Oliver alone again once more.

All though he hated to admit it, Oliver was scared. He grabbed his wand from the bottom of the bed where the man had tossed it, and wrapped the covers around his body.

It was pitch dark outside, and he had no idea what time it was.

"Accio Clock."

Instantly the clock that was on his more or less empty book shelf came flying towards him. He had always been somewhat nearsighted, but it seemed to be getting worse as he grew older.

When the clock reached him he reached out and grabbed it. He saw that it was almost four in the morning, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep, especially after the events that had just unfolded right in front of him.

Oliver got up out of bed and put on some Navy blue dress robes that his aunt and uncle had bought him the past Christmas. He put his wand in his pocket and set down towards the kitchen.

He turned the lights on, and saw that the daily prophet hadn't arrived yet, not that he thought it would have. He decided not to wait around his house in case the death eater came back, and so he decided to go clean out his locker at the quiditch pitch.

With a loud "pop", he was what seemed at once to be in the locker rooms of the Puddlemere United quiditch pitch. He had been in the locker rooms almost non-stop since he'd been out of Hogwarts and received his contract.

He went over to where his locker was, and took his wand out of his pocket.

"Alohomora," he said. For a few moments nothing happened, but then there was a loud click, and his locker opened.

Out of his locker came more then 15 get well cards, which he assumed were from his coach and fellow team mates. Silently he asked himself whether or not they knew he was not aloud to play anymore. After reading all the cards he transfigured a few of them into boxes of all sizes.

Then Oliver turned back to his locker and started to place his stuff into the boxes. He put his quiditch robes into one box, and his pads and books into another. Soon he found that his locker had become quite dirty over the last three years.

The last thing to come out of his locker was his firebolt. He remembered that his parents had bought him the broom, for how proud they had been after he received his quiditch contract. He wondered if his parents were even aware of his injuries, and never again being able to play keeper professionally.

By the time he was done cleaning out and dusting his locker it was early morning so Oliver decided he would take his stuff back to his flat, and get some breakfast down at the leaky cauldron, maybe even do a little exploring through Diagon Alley, as he had heard it'd changed a lot since he'd last been there, the day before he started his seventh year at Hogwarts.

As he apperated back to his flat, he still could not help, but have a slight fear that another death eater would come back to kill him. He set his things down, and paid the owl that had brought him the daily prophet. He decided that to help calm his fears that he would buy a book on how to only let him and his close relatives and friends to apperate into his house.

Not wanting to stay at his flat any longer he decided to apperate, and found himself in the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. He wondered why he didn't apperate into the building rather then being outside the building, but figured it was something to do with Voldemort being on the rise again.

He opened the door, and walked into the place that seemed to be almost deserted besides a few old witches and wizards sitting down and having an early breakfast meal. He walked over to a bar stool that was near to the exit to go into the hall that led towards Diagon alley.

"Ah, Mr. Wood, I haven't seen yas since yas been out of 'ogwarts, I'm sure, how've yas been?" Tom, the owner of the leaky cauldron, asked him. Oliver barely understood what he had said since his words were all bunched together in a quick slur.

"Hello Tom, yes it's been awhile, and I'm doing quite fine," Oliver said.

"Yer mum and dad's doing arig' then? On holiday in America' I believe?" he asked again slurring his words together. Oliver nodded as he took a sip of the water that Tom had passed him.

"Ah, good good, now, what shall yas want to eat? The usual I presume?" he asked.

Oliver contemplated for only a few seconds before setting his drink down and nodding his head again. Tom had his food out in no time, and Oliver ate up, and took three sickles, a knut, and a galleon out of his pocket. Tom shook his head and said it was on the house so Oliver decided he'd go check out Diagon Alley.

He had heard a rumor for awhile that two people who used to be on the Gryffindor house team with him had started a shop there and wanted to see if it was true for himself. As he walked the long hall to the entrance of Diagon Alley, Oliver took out his wand and tried to remember what bricks he had to tap to get into the entrance.

He tapped the right bricks and the wall disappeared. His mouth fell in awe at how much Diagon Alley had changed in the three short years since he'd been there.


	3. I'd do anything

**From miserable to Spectacular**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer**: I don't need to say anything… I don't own it. You all know that. ****

**Summary: **Oliver decides to do some exploring through Diagon Alley. He stumbles upon a store that stands out from all the rest. He investigates the store and finds out that some old school friends run it. He is invited to dinner exc exc exc. Okay should I even continue with summaries because I suck at them.. Just read I promise it's good.

**Author's note****: **I have one review! One! That just makes me happy! I know its sad.. But I have one! I hope that as I get the story rolling that people will start to read it. I like criticism too and if you'd give me suggestions much appreciated! Also I came up with the "lame" Idea of having names of songs that relate to the chapter as the names of the chapter.. does that make sense? So like Chapter 1 its all downhill from here.. and I couldn't think of one for chapter two but I'm going to try to from now on if I can help it.. okay please read and review!

**Once again... and until I actually get a review or two, Please read and review!! I love tips, and critiquing... And criticism is aloud! **

**From miserable to Spectacular**

**Chapter 3:** I'd do anything.

Oliver stood there dumbstruck about how much Diagon Alley had changed. He was blocking the way so he decided to start movie along.

He looked down the line of stores to see that there were still a number of stores he could recognize including, Cauldron Shop, Daily Prophet, Flourish & Blotts; Madam Malkins robes for all occasions, Ollivander's wands, and Gringotts at the far end of Diagon Alley.

As he walked to go take a look at one of the many new stores he was stopped by a tugging at his side. He looked down to see a kid not even the age of six.

"Hullo there son, where's yer mum and dad?" Oliver asked the young kid. "Oliver, you're Oliver Wood!" the boy shouted. Oliver nodded and smiled. "Casey!" a woman yelled frantically from the crowed.

A woman practically ran over to where Oliver and her son were standing. Followed close behind the woman was a man. "Casey, why did you leave your father and me?" The woman asked the young boy. "But mummy, its Oliver Wood!" the boy protested.

"None the less you do not leave our side! Especially with you-know-who back," the man said firmly, finally reaching the place where his wife and son were standing. Oliver laughed and greeted the couple. They talked about Oliver's injury and they gave there best wishes to him.

"Thank you. It's been nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. ----------? "He asked. "Dafnis, but you can call us Chase and Alicia," Chase said. "Okay," Oliver said. He shook all there hands and watched as the Dafnis' were walking away.

Unexpectedly, Casey turned back around, and ran back to where Oliver was still standing. "Mr. Wood, can you teach me how to be a good keeper like you?" he asked. Oliver shook his head yes and let out a soft chuckle. "Of course Casey, whenever you get a chance just send an owl to Oliver Wood at Hogwarts, and I'd be happy to, okay?" Oliver asked the young boy. He in turn shook his head yes and smiled and laughed as he ran back to his parents.

Oliver watched as the Dafnis' walked away and then turned back around and started to explore Diagon alley, again. Oliver decided to go into Flourish and blotts to see if they had any books on how to teach. When it was all done and said he had bought three books total. "Teaching for Amateurs," by Earnest Carter. "The top 100 quiditch players in the English Premier league 1996," by Lucille Bohnard and "How to start your own buissness," by Galen Peschez.

He paid for the books and left, starting to walk back towards the leaky Cauldron. On his way back a store he had missed on the way stood out to him. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. "Bloody hell, my eyes are defying me!" he said to himself in barely a whisper. He had always known that Fred and George Weasley had always wanted to start there own joke shop from his days back in Hogwarts, but never did he think it would ever come to be, especially with the way he knew Molly Weasley hated jokes.

He made his way over to the store, and opened the door. As he walked in he saw one of the flaming red headed boys at the counter. He looked busy so Oliver didn't want to disturb him, and instead went to look at all the gidgets and gadgets the twins had come to invent over the years.

Oliver was just about to pick up a skiving snackbox when he heard a voice from behind him. "Can I help you sir?" the man questioned. Oliver turned around. "Bless my soul, its OLLIE!" the man said. He hugged Oliver profoundly, but finally let go. "Fred, get over here its Ollie!" the twin, who must have been George, said. His better half left the counter and came over to where George and Oliver were standing.

"Bloody hell, Ollie! I never would have guessed I'd be seeing you here!" Fred said amused. Oliver let a small chuckle out, and said, "Me neither, but hey I had to see this for myself." There was a moment of silence. Oliver feeling uncomfortable decided to break the silence. "So how's business treating you? And your family how's yer mum and dad?"

George was the first to speak. "Business is great, actually we had the idea for the skiving snackbox from you, your names on it here on the side actually, I mean to say we gave you credit for helping us think of the idea." "Me? How me?" Oliver asked. "Now come on Wood, your not that thick headed, god knows your long talks and strategies sessions were getting madly out of hand, we had the idea to use these to get out of them," Fred said.

"Ah…" he said shrugging it off. "I thought my talks and strategies sessions were good." Fred shook his head and just smiled. "Anyways, the family is good... For the most part, at least. Percy still hasn't come back mum's getting bloody worried." Oliver took a look of concern at this statement. "How's your mum? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She fine, just fine, actually to tell you the truth, she's wanted to see yas Ollie, since she heard 'bout yas accident," George said. Oliver picked up a skiving snackbox and started to examine it. "Aye, Ollie you should come home with us and have a good meal with the family!" Fred exclaimed. A great idea my twin," George agreed.

Oliver shook his head. "I don't want ter be a bother to your mum and dad." "Ollie, since when have you been a burden… besides playing an active role as quiditch captain?" Fred asked. "Yah mum will luv ta see yas Ollie and besides you can give Ron some keeper training, Lord knows he needs it," George said.

After lots of begging Oliver agreed to have supper at the Weasley's. The next two hours went by as a blur. Oliver sat and read one of the books he bought, secretly peeking around to watch as loads of Hogwarts students and adults alike came in to buy anything and everything from Headless hats to Canary Creams, and the now infamous Skiving Snackboxes.

At half past five George came and told Oliver it was time to go home. Oliver grabbed his three books and apperated to the burrow. They got there and walked in to see Mrs. Weasley hard at work setting the dinner table. "Mum we're home and we've captured Ollie, and have taken him hostage," George said.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from what she was doing. A Smile crossed her face, and she stopped what she was doing. She crossed the kitchen to where Oliver was standing. "Oh Oliver how have you been, I heard about the accident, how are you feeling?" she asked in a mush of jumbled words cupping his face in her hands. Oliver blushed considerably.

"Arthur, come here Oliver Wood is here. A thud was heard in the living room. Slowly but surely, the form known as Arthur Weasley, walked into the kitchen. "Ah, Oliver its good to see you again, how are your mum and dad doing?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Fine, there doing good vacationing the America's now," he said.

"Interesting," was Mr. Weasley's only response. Mr. Weasley walked over and sat at the head of the table. He took out his wand and conjured an extra chair and plate to the table.

"Ronald, Ginny, Charlie suppers ready!" Mrs. Weasley called for her other three children. All three children descended the stairs and took a seat at the table. "Children now I know you all know Oliver Wood; he's going to be having supper with us tonight," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hullo, Ollie, long time no see what are you up to now since the injury?" Charlie asked, after scooping up a piece of meat. "Well, Madam Hooch retired, and since I can no longer play keeper I was asked by Professor Dumbledore to be a teacher for the first years and the referee at the quiditch matches, but its only a part time job," he answered.

"Wicked!" Ron said sounding excited. "That's great that he offered you the job, Charlie is taking over responsibility of the Care of Magical Creatures lessons from Hagrid. Says there needs to be more members of the Order at Hogwarts," Mr. Weasley said.

"Has Dumbledore told you about the order?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Oliver shook his head no, looking semi-confused. "My mum and dad were talkin' 'bout that before they left to the America's though," he said. "Don't worry dear, Dumbledore will ask you in due time," Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "I'll do anything to help him out, especially since he helped me get employed," Oliver said.

Suddenly realization hit him. The death eater didn't want him to go to Hogwarts and get involved with Dumbledore because of the Order. They don't want people getting in the order. "Can I tell you something?" he asked the Weasley's. They shook there head so he proceeded to tell them about what had happened at his flat that morning.

"This morning I woke up, and there was a death eater at the front of my bed, and he held my wand. He told me not to mix with Dumbledore, and stuff. He said that he'll check on me soon, and that I can choose the side of good or bad. He said If I made the wrong choice he'd be forced to use an unforgivable on me," Oliver spoke sternly and definite of himself.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Charlie, Fred, and George looked as if they knew that this was coming. Ginny and Ron however were petrified in there seats wondering why there future professor had a death eater at his flat. "Oliver, you should see Dumbledore about this, and we'll send for him. Meanwhile maybe you should stay here for tonight," Mrs. Weasley said.

Oliver shook his head in agreement. Truth be told he was scared to go back to his flat alone. "Charlie take Oliver up to Perc---.. Your room and help him get settled will you?" Mr. Weasley asked. Charlie and Oliver got up out of there seats and Charlie showed Oliver up the stairs.

"Now Fred, George you stay here and eat with Ginny and Ron. Your mum and I will be back shortly, we will just have to go in the living room and alert Dumbledore and some of the order about this," Mr. Weasley said. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then retreated from the room, and voices could be heard in the living room.


	4. My heart will go on

**From miserable to Spectacular**

****

**Chapter 4**

****

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't spend hours looking up place, people, books, exc. About Harry Potter I would already know the answers.

**Summary: **Members of the Order get together, along with Oliver and decide what is best for Oliver. Charlie and Oliver bond a great deal. Ron just can't seem to be as good a keeper as Wood.

**Author's note****: Please oh please review!** **I love tips and critiquing... And criticism is aloud! Thanks to my 2 reviewers! I've gone back and corrected all the mistakes on the last chapters! **

**Crappleb33 ****- **I wasn't planning on writing Katie in for another 3 or 4 chapters. If you can think of a creative way for her to come into my story sooner and that goes with the plot send me an e-mail.

**Crystalviolinist ** - Thanks for the compliment, I'm trying to get Katie in as fast as I can, but I can't think of a creative way to add her. I wasn't planning on having her appear for another three or four chapters, but then I'm thinking to myself that she needs to come into play sooner. I can't think of a way right now though, so if you want to help it would sure be appreciated.

**…** - thanks for such a great compliment. Lolz. I hope you like this chapter just as much!

From miserable to Spectacular

**Chapter 4: **

"So Wood, we'll be teachers at Hogwarts together aye?" Charlie said smiling. "Yah should make for a good time," Oliver said putting on his best smile. Charlie understanding that Wood was kind of upset dropped the subject.

"Want to play some wizards chess?" he asked Oliver after a considerable amount of silence. "Alright," Wood said. The pair got up and walked down the hall to where Fred and George's bedroom was located.

"Fred… George… its Charlie and Oliver's with me, let us in," he said. He tried to turn the door to find it locked. Oliver took his wand out of his pocket and was about to unlock the door when Fred opened it up.

"What's you two buggin' us for?" he questioned suspiciously. Oliver laughed. "Well, since you've asked we have come to ask permission to use your wizards chess set," Charlie said. Fred opened the door up further to let Oliver and Charlie enter the room. When they were all in the room he closed the door and locked it.

"Lockomahora," George said. There was a soft click as the door

handle became charmed so the simple unlocking spell wouldn't work. "Why such high security?" Oliver asked. "Well Ollie, since you've asked, we do not want anyone to see our experimental joke stuff," One of the twins said.

Oliver sat down on one of the beds which had to be Fred's because it had a large F in Yellow with a light blue background. Charlie sat down opposite Oliver on George's bed where there was a large G in light blue and yellow background.

Oliver adjusted to his surroundings. "You too are the weirdest people I've ever met!" he said observing the orange paint covering the walls. There was nothing covering the walls. Oliver assumed that the twins had put an Engorgement Charm on the room as it was much larger then a normal bed room would be.

"Why do you two have so much clutter around here?" Charlie asked. Fred and George shook there heads and said "Confidential," almost simultaneously. Oliver and Charlie both accepted that as an answer, shaking there heads in showing they understood.

"So can we borrow your wizards chess set?" Charlie questioned. "Oh no I'm sorry we're testing it, and are hoping to have a new product out for it soon, so it's currently unavailable," George said. "Oh, well then that's Okay, Charlie we can go do something else then," Oliver said.

The two men stood up and wished farewell to the twins before heading back to Charlie's room. "Whatcha wants ter do Oliver?" he asked upon closing the door. "Well I want to know what your parents and Dumbledore are talking about, but that isn't possible right now, so…" Oliver was stopped mid-sentence.

"Actually, Mr. Wood it is very possible right now." Came a voice from the door. Oliver and Charlie turned around to see Albus Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore sir, so I can talk to you now?" He asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Yes, we're having a meeting you could call it in the living room. Charlie, you and Oliver go down to the living room. I dear say I must not forget the twins, or they will scold me again for the next week," Dumbledore said smiling and letting out a light chuckle.

He left the two alone, and went down the hall to the Weasley twins room. "Come along, Wood, I think you'll be inducted into the order tonight," Charlie said. He walked out of the door followed by Oliver, who closed the door behind him.

They walked down the stairs and into the living room. There Oliver saw only four people he recognized, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, and his two old professors Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin. He sat down next to Charlie on a couch, and waited for Dumbledore to come back into the room.

Five minutes later, Dumbledore followed by Fred and George came into the room. Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered "imperturbatus" so that no one would be able to eavesdrop.

"Now, Oliver let me start off by helping you get yourself familiarized by these people. To the right of Arthur and Molly is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and over there we have Sturgis Podmore, and next to him is Dedalus Diggle, of course you will already know Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall," Dumbledore said.

Oliver took it all in and shook his head acknowledging that he heard Dumbledore. "Now Can you tell us what the death eater said to you this morning? He asked. Again Oliver shook his head.

"Well, this morning around 3:30 or so, I woke up in pitch dark. I reached for my wand, but it was not there. Then the death eater lit his wand and started talking. Told me not to go sticking my foot where it doesn't belong and that it didn't belong at Hogwarts," Oliver said before going on. "Then he said something about he'd check on me soon, and if I hadn't cooperated he'd be force to use the Imperius curse on me," he finished out of breath.

Sturgis Podmore was the first to speak, asking a questioned directed towards Oliver. "So son, you have no idea why there was a death eater threatening you?" Oliver shook his head no, and shifted uncomfortably. "Mr. Wood, I might advice you to not stay at your flat, maybe stay with someone for awhile?" McGonagall said.

"Ah, yes Oliver, I think that you should sell your flat actually, move in with someone, preferably the Weasley's" Dumbledore said. Oliver intertwined his hands thinking hard. "I think so too, sir," he agreed.

"Oh, and Oliver tomorrow Kingsley Shacklebolt and Charlie are going to go back to your flat and help you pack and get everything you need," Dumbledore said. "Thank you, professor I am much grateful for everything your doing," Oliver said. "Call me, Albus, and you are much welcome." "Meeting adjourned," professor Dumbledore said. Most of the members of the order left.

"Wood, you have indeed grown into a great young man, since the days I had you under my supervision," Professor McGonagall told Wood as everyone was leaving. "Thanks professor," he said in return. "Wood, you shall not need to call me professor anymore, you will be a colleague soon and for that you shall call me Minerva," she said smiling.

She turned around and disaperated. When everyone, but the Weasley's was gone, Oliver turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I was thinking that I could pay for the house to get renovated and expanded. Each of your children could have a room, and you can have some guest rooms," Oliver suggested. At first they declined but after much begging, agreed to let Oliver pay for some renovations.

The next morning Charlie woke Oliver up early. "Come on Wood, get your lazy arse out of bed," he said. "Go away!" a groggy Oliver yelled. Soon however he found himself at the breakfast table. He ate and drank and soon Charlie and he were at his flat along with Kingsley shacklebolt.

Kingsley said he would get all the guest rooms and the bathroom, and Charlie told Oliver he'd get the whole downstairs. That left Oliver cleaning his room alone. He started by putting all the small things into a box. After a few hours he started to put his books, the few he had, into boxes.

The last book he put in the box was unique. He had written it at Hogwarts. It was his quiditch captain notebook. Full of plays, and profiles of every player on the first team and reserve teams alike. He flipped through it.

He came across the pages that contained the team members in his last year at Hogwarts.

BEATERS:  Fred and George Weasley.

KEEPER: Myself, Oliver Wood

SEEKER: Harry Potter

CHASERS: Alicia Spinnett, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell.

He had only soon Fred and George since his days at Hogwarts. He had chosen Angelina to take over his captain duties. He had always questioned whether he had made the right choice. Katie Bell was always his second choice, but she was not as great a player as Angelina Johnson was.

As he thought about his decision he kept flipping through the book. At last he came to the pictures. Fred and George Weasley looked the same. Harry was young, and had most likely changed a lot since he'd first joined the team. He looked at the pictures one after the other till he came across Katie's.

"How I'd long to see you again, how I wish I could have told you I fancied you," he said to himself out loud. "Ah, you had a crush on Bell?" Charlie asked. Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "Fred and George told me you did once, though they said you'd never admit it," he said sitting down next to him smiling.

"It doesn't matter I'll never see her again, and besides my heart will go on," Wood sighed. "Ah, come on Ollie that is no way to think," Charlie said. Charlie grabbed the book out of Oliver's hand and put it in the box along with the other books. The two stood up and went downstairs to see Kingsley Shacklebolt finishing up packing.

"There you go Oliver, when the renovations on the Weasley's house is done I'll come back, and help you move everything, and then we can put the house up to sell," Kingsley said. Oliver shook his head in agreement. He had already packed all the clothes he would need for awhile so Charlie and him apperated back to the burrow while Kingsley apperated back to the ministry.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	5. Head On Collision

**From miserable to Spectacular**

****

**Chapter 5**

****

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, spells, exc.

**Summary: **Renovations start on the Weasley house. The Weasley children and Oliver play a little quiditch. Oliver starts to be come happy and optimistic. But will that change? What will Oliver do and think when Fred and George decide to surprise him? Will he be happy or become mad with the twins?

**Author's note: Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I can't believe 6 reviews! Lolz. I'm happy! Oh and because all of you wanted to see Katie I found away I can add her in. It's just a little taste though. Within the next 2 or 3 chapters Katie will start to appear more and more! You won't be disappointed! I PROMISE! **

**Please keep on reviewing!!!! **

**Reviewers**

I'd like to welcome my two newest reviewers. **Kathy **and **endlessromance. **I also want to go ahead and thank all my reviewers I've had so far.

**Annon (Kristina)**

**Crappleb33**

**…**

**Crystalviolinist**

**Kathy**

**Enlessromance**

I don't even think you can begin to understand how good it makes me feel when I get a review. I'm going to keep writing and I hope that you keep enjoying it.

_From miserable to Spectacular_

**Chapter 5: **Head on Collision

Oliver and Charlie entered the burrow with two boxes in there hands each. They walked into the kitchen to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the kitchen table with some men. They were looking over papers of the house.

"Come on Wood, lets go put the boxes in the room, and then we can come and see what they're talking about," Charlie said. Oliver agreed and the two walked up the stairs to the room that they were sharing.

"Are those the renovators you think?" Oliver asked Charlie. Charlie set his box down. "Yuh, I think probably, I mean they had the house plans spread across the table so most likely yuh," he said. The Two took a seat on the bed for a minute re-catching there breaths.

"Who knew someone like you could have so much stuff, Oliver," Charlie said. Oliver gave Charlie a weird look and smiled. "Well what can I say, I have a lot of stuff," he said. The two giggled and decided to go back downstairs and help Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with the plans.

When they got downstairs the two men and Arthur and Molly Weasley were still there talking away and pointing at things on the papers. "Mum, Oliver and I wanted to know if you need some help," Charlie said upon entering the room. Mrs. Weasley looked up from the papers and smiled. "How was cleaning out your house Oliver? Did everything go smoothly?" she asked.

He gave a satisfied face and shook his head yes. "It went as well as could be expected," he said. Mrs. Weasley's smile widened. "Good, now we were just discussing with these men how much we wanted to expand the house, Oliver, can you come take a look?" she asked.

Oliver followed close behind by Charlie, walked over to the table and took seats next to each other. Oliver looked over the plans. There looked to be two extra rooms that would be connecting to the kitchen along with another staircase, and two rooms on the top of that. There was also an extra bathroom.

"Looks good Mrs. Weasley and if I may add that you have plenty of space in the back yard, and if yas don't mine I was wondering if I could get a miniature quiditch pitch out there," he said. Mr. Weasley looked up from the plans. "Oliver you may do as you please," he said.

The renovators took rapid notes, and closed the floor plans after a while more of talking. "That will be 45 galleons, 14 sickles, and 8 knuts," one of the men said. Oliver ran quickly back upstairs. He took some money out of a pouch he had hidden in one of his robes. Then he quickly ran back downstairs.

"Here you go, sir, and when shall you be starting?" he questioned. The two men looked at each as if asking themselves when they'd start. "Well if tomorrow is alright then we can start then." The Weasley's and Oliver agreed, and so it was settled that they would start tomorrow.

The four of them watched as the two men disaperated from the house. "I'll start cooking dinner now. Oh Charlie and Oliver, Ginny and Ron are outside de-gnoming the garden, will you do me a favor and tell them they can stop?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

As the two grown men started to walk towards the back yard Fred and George entered through the front door. "After noon mum, great day today," One of them said. They wasted no more time talking and instead headed upstairs and to there room.

"Those two are very odd," Oliver said on the way to the backyard. "Err, yah I suppose so, they are pretty smart though, making some of those jokes and stuff requires some complicated spells and charms," Charlie said. They reached the backyard and saw that Ginny and Ron were no longer de-gnoming the garden, but in the air playing some quiditch.

"Blimey, Ron, Ginny what der ya think yer doing aye mates?" Charlie asked. Ron and Ginny flew down and just stared at the two intently. The two shrugged there shoulders at Charlie's question, and started to smile.

"Aye, Ron I think Fred and George wanted me to help yer on your keeper training," Oliver said. Ron blushed and turned a deep shade of scarlet. At that time Fred and George came out. "What have we got here? A game of quiditch do we?" they asked. Oliver was about to say that they were misunderstanding the scene, but Charlie was too quick.

"Yuh, thas right. Three on Three. Ron, George, and myself, against Ginny, Fred, And Oliver," he said. Oliver thought it would be fun, and looking around apparently so did everyone else. They all took a broom out (Oliver went upstairs and grabbed his firebolt), and soon mounted there brooms. They were playing with out a snitch for no one had one.

Ron was the keeper, George beater, and Charlie was a chaser. On the other team Ginny was a Chaser, Fred beater, and Oliver was the keeper. They all played to there hearts content. It was 70-10 when Mrs. Weasley called everyone in for dinner.

"Great game Fred, Ginny" Oliver said. Ron looked miserable as he had not saved one shot Ginny had taken. As everyone seated themselves Oliver took Ron aside. "Ron, you're the Gryffindor keeper, and as my successor I find I'm obligated to give you some keeper training," he said. A smile shot off in Ron's face. "Really?" he asked. Oliver shook his head. "Yah, once a week while we're at school, but o' course you need to keep the grades up," he said winking. Ron smile widened as he shook his head.

Then the two sat themselves down at the dinner table. Half way through dinner, the front door busted open. "Mum, Dad sorry I'm late, I tried to get home, but the... well you know why," came the voice of none other then Bill. He shut the door with a loud boom and took a seat next to his father. "Eat up, Bill you can talk to us later in private," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Was it work for the Order?" Ron asked curiously. "That is none of your buissness," Bill said. He put some food on his plate and started to eat to his hearts content. "I forgot to tell you all, we'll be going to Grimmauld place tomorrow, and staying there until our renovations are complete.

"Renovations?" Bill asked looking confused. "Bill, you remember Oliver Wood, our quiditch captain, we saw him at the world cup, well he's going to live with us for awhile, and he's offered to pay for renovations on the house," George said. Bill took a better look at Oliver, and then it clicked. "Oh, right right, Oliver Wood, you were the only other boy in Percy's year right?" he asked. Oliver shook his head.

"Percy, my dear Percy," Mrs. Weasley started to cry. "Damnit! Mum I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Bill started. The wailing soon became too much and Mrs. Weasley fled from the room. Mr. Weasley looking concerned for his wife made his way after her. Bill started to stand up, but Charlie stopped him. "No, Bill let mum and Dad talk for a bit," he said.

The rest of the dinner went by relatively smoothly. "So why else are we going to Grimmauld place?" Ron asked feeling as if the conversation was not yet over. Mrs. Weasley entered back into the room, her face red from crying and her eyes swollen. "Harry's 16th birthday. Dumbledore has elected to throw him a surprise party. He is sending Moody, Kingsley, Sturgis, Lupin, and some others to pick him up in a few days, and he has invited all his friends from school," she said.

"A surprise party?" Ron asked his eyes becoming huge. "But what if he doesn't want one, what if he's still upset about Sirius?" Ginny asked. Oliver's eyes became almost as huge as Ron's. "Sirius? Sirius Black? Why would Harry be upset, Black tried to kill him in his third year! Has he gone mad?" he asked.

The Weasley's all explained to Oliver that Black was innocent and how he died in the battle at the department of mysteries last year, right before the end of term. After dinner Oliver and Charlie went up to there room, and went to sleep.

The next few days went by fast. The Weasley's and Oliver all floo'd and apperated to Grimmauld place. They all became situated and comfortable. Oliver, Bill, and Charlie all shared a room near the second floor landing where Sirius' mother's portrait used to be.

The day of Harry's surprise party the Weasley's and Oliver started to set up. While Charlie and Oliver were carrying food from the kitchen to the living room, Charlie brought up the fact that Oliver had admitted to fancying Bell.

"So, Wood, you still wouldn't mind Bell?" Charlie asked. Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "Of course I wouldn't mind seeing her, but she would never go for me. She was always telling me how I was too serious about quiditch for my own good," he said getting a little bit down on himself.

"Oh, well what would happen if you saw her again, I mean would you talk to her?" Charlie asked, as they were walking back to the kitchen to get more food. Again Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what would happen, and why are you asking me all these stupid questions? Do you know something I don't?" he asked.

Charlie let on a smile. "Of course…. Not." Oliver shook his head. "And of course that means you know something. Tell me!" he demanded. Charlie set down the food he was carrying and put his to hands in the air. "I'm innocent, it's not me you should be talking to, its Fred and George, I just accidentally told them they were right in thinking you fancied Bell."

Oliver ran out of the room looking for Fred and George. He wanted to know what they had done with the information that he had fancied bell. "I only used to fancy her, back when I was a boy, not anymore," he said trying to convince himself more then anyone else.

He found the twins in there bedroom, papers sprawled across the bed. "What have you two done with the classified information that I fancied Bell?" he asked with a murderous look in his eyes. The twins seeing the murderous look in Wood's eyes tensed up.

"Well, Ollie, to tell you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, Fred here is going out with Alicia. And I'm going out with Angelina, Secretly of course, because no one knows except me and well now you," George started. Oliver shook his head "Go on…"

"Okay, well… We were in charge of inviting all of Harry's old school friends, and we invited Alicia and Angelina. We haven't talked to Bell since we left school though," Fred said. "And what did you to do?"

The two flaming red heads let out a loud sigh. "Well… we asked Alicia and Angelina to invite Katie, if they talked to her. Don't worry Ollie she probably won't even show up!" George said seeing the look of concern in his eyes.

"She better not, or I'll have both your arses," he said. Fred looked at Oliver weird. "Why wouldn't you want her here, I mean if you fancy her don't you want her to know?" he asked. "Absolutely NOT!" he yelled.

They had no more time to argue about the situation. Bill came into the room and said that the guests had started to arrive. The three boys walked out of the room with Bill. Oliver kept sending death threats towards the twins.

They all got to the stairway that leads down to the living room. There Oliver saw her. Along side, Alicia and Angelina was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. The twins let out a short laugh which was stopped by a sharp nudge by Oliver in there ribs.

As he got down to there stairs, the twins walked up to Alicia and Angelina hugging them. Bill had left and so Oliver was stranded unable to go anywhere. He felt as if he was going into a head on Collision, with the girl he fancied. It only spelled disaster. "Oliver, oh my gosh, I would have never thought to see you here!" Katie said noticing Oliver.

Oliver Smiled and a light pink color started to show on his cheeks. "Katie, I haven't seen you in a long time," he said. It was the only thing that he could think of that would not make him seem stupid.

Katie came over to him and engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm in heaven!" Oliver said out loud, not on purpose. "Huh?" Katie asked sounding semi-confused. "Nothing, it was nothing, its good to see you again Katie, I need to go help in the kitchens, hope to see you again soon," he said wishing her farewell.

He quickly walked off. 'How shall I kill those Weasley twins' he asked himself. He walked into the kitchens and took a seat at the table. He put his head down and fell asleep soundly.

LONGEST CHAPTER YET

**Sorry to say I wont be able to update until the week after the forth of July cause ill be on vacation. I'll make sure to write while I'm gone, and I'll type it as soon as I get back! **

**Hope you liked this chapter!!! Was the meeting a little cheesy or no?? I wasn't even planning to put her in this chapter, but hey its okay I worked it into the plot. Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review.**

**Im4u2nv1639 = Loves REVIEWS! **


	6. Hopeless Romantic

**From miserable to Spectacular**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, spells, exc.

**Author's note: ARGH! It took this long I know I know! I'm sooo sorry! **

**Please keep on reviewing!!!! Also my mom re-formatted my computer while I was grounded... so I have to write my 7th and 8th chapters to this story over again.. If I can remember them. Hehe I'll try to have them posted by next week. **

_From miserable to Spectacular_

**Chapter 6: Hopeless Romantic**

"Wood, wake up, Harry's just arrived," Mrs. Weasley said. He slowly got up, and stretched his body, and rubbed his eyes groggily. He Followed Mrs. Weasley into the room where everyone was eating or dancing.

He walked over to grab something to eat because he was starving after his long nap. He saw tons of people he recognized as Hogwarts students, much bigger then he remembered most of them. He saw some of the professors as well.

As he reached to grab a cup of pumpkin juice he bumped into someone behind him. He turned back around and saw to his amazement Harry. Oliver smiled politely. "Potter, what've you been up to? Happy 16th to yas!" he exclaimed.

Harry put on a fake smile. "I never thought I'd be seeing you here! How's pudlemere?" Harry asked back courteously. Oliver's face turned from a smile to a slight frown. He hadn't want to think about that, and by the mention of it made him sad.

Harry realized right away he'd said something wrong. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't ---," "It's okay Harry, besides you didn't know, I got into a bloody bad accident, and I can no longer play quiditch," he said frowning.

He looked down at Harry, and then past him to the three girls who were approaching the food and drink table. "Ah, Harry I've to be um.... Going er... I'll expect I'll be seeing you so---," Oliver started to say but was cut off.

"Oliver, you ran off so fast earlier, and we didn't have a chance to talk!" Katie exclaimed reaching the spot where Oliver and Harry were standing, followed along by Alicia and Angelina.

"Err, I'm sorry Katie, I've just been so exhausted," he said trying to think up a good excuse. He was nervous and hoped that no one around him noticed. Katie laughed. "I completely understand, I've been quite busy too, training for my job, looking after my sister, stuff like that," She said with a smile on her face.

Harry wished everyone goodbye and sped off towards Ron and Hermione. "We'll just be dancing with Fred and George over there," Alicia said smiling and grabbing Angelina's hands. As they started to walk away they winked at Oliver, who immediately knew that George and Fred had told them of his crush.

Oliver alone with Katie started to tense up. "So er... You're training for a job huh?" he asked trying to think of something to say. Katie made a slight sad face, and pondered about telling Oliver or not. "Can we go somewhere a little more quiet?" she asked.

Oliver didn't want to be alone with her, but agreed, and soon found himself alone with her in the kitchen sitting down at the table. "So what's up?" he asked.

Katie looked around the room wondering whether to tell him. "Well, I don't know how to say it, but uh—," she said stopping. "I understand," he said trying his best to think of something to say, that sounded sincere.

Truth be told Oliver wanted to be as far away from this situation as possible. He had never been good with girls. He had never had a girl friend. How ever many girls who used to ask him out he decline the offers, not knowing how to be a boyfriend or anything that goes along with such tasks.

Katie started to tell him how she didn't really have a job, but that Angelina and Alicia thinks that she is in training to become a healer, but that was before my parents split and left the country.

"I'm so sorry Katie," Oliver said. That's a horrible thing to have happen to a wonderful girl he thought. "Oliver, I need to see you," Bill said coming into the room. Oliver got up and wished farewell to Katie before leaving the room with Bill.

"What's up?" Oliver asked Bill confused. They walked up the staircase and into a spare bedroom. "While everyone is enjoying themselves we have some Order business to attend to," He said. They went into the room where Charlie, Kingsley, and Sturgis were already waiting.

"Ah, Wood, how'd you manage Bell?" Charlie asked with a huge smirk on his face. Oliver's face turned Scarlet. "Shut up you git," he said with an angry expression on his face, and his temper rising. Kingsley and Bill were both staring intently at the two men. Oliver's temper was rising, and Charlie's face turned from one of enjoyment to one of being petrified of what Oliver might do.

"Calm down Oliver, and both of you shut up," Bill said intervening. The two nodded in agreement. The room went silent for a few minutes before Kingsley spoke. "Are you nervous about your first job with the order?" he asked. Wood looked up from the floor and nodded.

A few more minutes of silence passed once more. "There's the signal lets move," Sturgis said motioning his finger towards the red sparks in the air. "Where are we going?" Oliver, Bill, and Charlie asked in unison. Kingsley and Sturgis looked at each other before telling the young men to apperate to the ministry of magic.

The five of them apperated into the ministry of magic seconds later. Oliver looked around at his surroundings. It was all foreign to him, because he'd only ever heard of the ministry from his uncle who worked in the department of magical games and sports. "This way Tonks, Moody, and Dedalus are all waiting for us guarding the prisoners," Sturgis began to explain to the other four.

They all followed Sturgis down a long corridor and found the three guards. "Tonks, have they come yet?" Kingsley asked. She shook her head no and went back to leaning her head down trying to catch some sleep. The seven of them stood or sat waiting for any sign of death eaters.

An hour or two later there were hushed voices from down the hall. "Get ready everyone," Moody said. He made sure his magical eye was in tact and put his wand towards the invaders.

Six or seven death eaters stood on the other side of the hall staring at the members of the order already assembled. They looked towards each member of the order and laughed.

"You all are such fools, you do realize right? Bloody hell you don't think we can't get past you?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked. The members of the order held there wands up, no doubt ready to fight to the bitter end. The death eaters already having been ready were the first to strike.

Within seconds a full fledged fight arose and both sides were prepared to fight to the bitter end.


	7. Should Have Known

**From Miserable to Spectacular**

CHAPTER 7 – Should Have Known

Red sparks were shot from Lestranage's wand and from there all hell broke loose. Sturgis and Moody took on three death eaters while the others took on one each.

After minutes of Chaos in the middle of the hallway of the ministry, Kingsley was hit by a purple jolt of light and was on the floor and unconscious before anyone from the order could stop to see what had happened.

Once Tonks and Dedalus saw that Kingsley was not moving they went over to him. So did Oliver, Charlie, and Bill. The others kept on fighting the death eaters that were still conscious.

"We need to get Kingsley out of here now," Tonks insisted. As she said that, a masked death eater pointed his want to the wall and shouted a spell. Soon after the wall broke and pieces of rubble fell everywhere.

Oliver was caught underneath it and felt himself going in and out of consciousness. He couldn't think as hard as he tried to. He heard voices all around him, but couldn't tell whose voice was whose.

Finally he came to his senses, as best as he could, and heard from somewhere in the corridor the killing curse being recited. He looked to his left and could see some of the order still fighting while others on the ground.

He could not stand to see any of his new friends die. He squinted hard, and noticed a green Light making its way over towards an unconscious Charlie. He knew how great a risk he'd run of splinching, Oliver knew the only way to save Charlie would be to disapparate with him.

He launched his body towards the unconscious man, and disapparated right as the green ray of light had reached the spot where Charlie's was only a second before.

Soon after they were both in the kitchen at Grimmauld place. A rush of people came running into the Kitchen. "Oh my God, Arthur... ARTHUR, come now, QUICK!" Mrs. Weasley said in a panicky voice.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked strolling into the kitchen. He looked horrified at seeing his son's body unconscious and Oliver barely conscious lying on the kitchen floor bleeding.

"Molly, we need Dumbledore now is he still at the party?" Arthur asked. Mrs. Weasley shrugged her shoulders, but stepped quickly towards the door to the other room. Soon after she came back into the kitchen with Dumbledore.

"Did the others escape, as well?" Dumbledore questioned upon assessing the situation ..Oliver still laid there in pain shook his head. Dumbledore's face had a grim expression on it. "We need to inform the ministry of the attack, right away.

They know about Voldermort it was pathetic of me to think we could handle them alone," Dumbledore said. He Turned to Arthur, and asked him to assist him in the matter of informing the ministry, and asked Molly to put Oliver and Charlie in beds and keep them resting.

Molly obliged as well Did Arthur and soon Dumbledor and Mr. Weasley were off, and Mrs. Weasley was trying to get the two adult boys into beds.

"Where the Bloody hell am I?" Wood yelled when he woke up the next day. He went to get up, but was soon forced back down by a horrible pain in his left side. He looked around to see Charlie in the bed next to him still lying unconscious.

"Oliver it's good to see you're up now. How are you feeling?" Bill asked. Oliver rubbed his eyes groggily. "What happened last night man?" He asked Bill.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with right now, but if you must know we all survived and got out of there with only minor scrapes and bruises," was the answer Oliver was given.

Bill left the room for a brief period of time, and came back to see Oliver sleeping again so he left and went downstairs to the mini-meeting that had just started.

"So what is Voldermort up to now?" Fred and George asked wondering. "We aren't entirely sure, but we do know he needs as many followers as he can," Dumbledore said shaking his head. "Unfortunately that means that many witches and wizards will be tortured into following him."

"So we need to be prepared then!" Sturgis said in a matter of fact voice. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to that statement.

"Molly I am under the influence your house is ready to move back into, however before you do this I would like to put a few of my own charms on it so that no one can detect where it is located," Dumbledore said.

Both of the Weasley's were alright with that because they wanted all of their children, and Oliver to be as safe in the house as possible.

Up in the bedrooms Oliver had jolted awake. He felt a presence in the room that didn't feel right. He stood up even though there was a pain like no other in his side. He looked over to Charlie who was starting to wake as well.

The two felt threatened by being in the room so hurried out shutting the door. They started to walk down to the kitchen, but upon hearing voices they stopped and bent down to hear the conversation.

"The bottom line is that next time we need to be more prepared for an attack with Voldermort and his death eaters," Dumbledore said. Without pause he continued, "The next matter of discussion has to do with Wood's parents,"

There was silence in the room so he went on. "The ministry was given word last night that something has happened to them. They aren't able to decode the second half of the letter yet so they aren't sure what has happened, but if Oliver starts to ask about them just act as if you know nothing."

Charlie looked at Oliver who had tears in his eyes. He bent over and gave him a hug to show his sympathy. "Why the Fuck can't Dumbledore just tell me this he has to keep it hidden like I'm a school boy!" Oliver screamed into Charlie's shoulder as he sobbed.

Charlie had no idea what to say. What could he say to a crying man that just found out news about his parents? "Bloody hell I should have known since they weren't back yet," He said screaming at the top of his lungs.

With that the people in the kitchen looked up to see a bandaged up Charlie and distraught Oliver at the top of the stairs, and the meeting was adjourned.


	8. Friends Like You

_**From Miserable to Spectacular**_

_Authors Note:_ I'm going to be honest. After being lazy all of this time I don't know anyone who would want to go and re-read to remember what happened and then catch up to read my newest chapters now that I'm unlazy... So I understand if no one reads this. Also I **PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE YOU** that there will be more or Katie coming up shortly!

Thanks to anyone who's still reading this.. and also to the reviewers the reviewed! it gives me a little more motivation to write and not be lazy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 – Friends Like You**

Everyone rushed up to Oliver. What was said hadn't meant to be heard by him, and now Dumbledore felt bad about mentioning it.

"Are you okay Oliver?" they asked him.

He was still crying, and seemed much shaken by the news he had heard seconds before. Charlie removed himself from Oliver's grasp and stood up with the rest of the people around them.

"When were you going to tell me?" he demanded.

Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"When you were feeling a bit better," he said.

Upon hearing that Oliver shook his head. He looked at everyone eye to eye before peering down at the ground. He stopped sobbing, and instead started to gloat at the possibility he would never see his parents again.

"If it makes you feel better the ministry has gathered a search party, and they are looking continuously for them," Dumbledore said.

Oliver looked up towards Dumbledore in a state of rage, and got to his feet. He turned around and headed for the door to the room he had just gotten out of. He opened and slammed the door shut. Finding his wand, he locked the door with a charm no one could break.

He rushed to his bed and fell into it. He started to cry like "a girly man" and fell asleep teary eyed.

(4 hours later)

A distraught Oliver walked out of the room. He walked down the staircase and into the kitchen without bothering to look out for anyone. He hit someone head on and they both went flying backwards.

Looking up he noticed it was Harry that he had hit.

"Sorry Harry didn't see you there," he said.

Harry put his glasses back on and looked at Wood.

"Looks like you've been crying what's on your mind?" Harry asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"You don't know that until you tell me."

"Alright let's see if we can get out of here for a few, and I'll talk to you over some ice cream then," Oliver said.

The pair walked into the kitchen to see a few of the order and Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley is it alright if Harry and I go into Diagon Alley for awhile?" Oliver asked.

Mrs. Weasley contemplated whether she should let the duo go alone, but then decided it would be alright.

"Be back by dinner and do me a favor and make sure you tell Fred and George that they HAVE to be backing home for dinner tonight," She said.

Oliver and Harry both agreed with Mrs. Weasley to do her that favor. Then they took some floo powder and floo'd into the leaky cauldron.

They walked into Diagon alley after a short greeting to Tom.

"So now you care to share anything with me?" Harry questioned.

He looked at Wood and vice versa.

"Well first off about my parents because they have just suddenly "disappeared" or "died" or whatever they are trying to tell me," he said.

He paused while Harry took in that information.

"They about my new job at Hogwarts and what I'm supposed to do, and also about this girl I kind of fancy," he finished.

Harry thought about what he was going to say as they walked into Florean Fortes cue's ice cream parlor.

They ordered and sat down at a table in the corner of the store.

"First let's talk about your parents. I know a little about that department. I don't really want to sound jealous so bare with me. I've never had my parents there for me growing up, and I think you should feel lucky to have had this much time with them. But however I know how your feeling right now if anyone is. Never getting the chance to say goodbye and all," Harry said.

Oliver licked his cone a few times, and then looked at Harry.

"I know you're not jealous. I also know that you are right. I never got to say goodbye and something deep within me just tells me they aren't dead or gone," he said.

He went back to licking his cone, and Harry looked at him thinking.

"Ive lurn tust intinct gus al the yers. I yu arn dea ner mght not be dead," Harry spoke in the middle of licking and crunched all his words together.

"I've learned to trust my instinct or my guts all of these years. If you have a feeling they aren't dead you never know they might not be dead," he said after swallowing the clump of ice cream he had managed to fit into his mouth.

Oliver laughed hysterically at Harry.

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed after a minute of Oliver's continuous laughter.

"It's just you put that clump of ice cream in your mouth and tried to talk and..." Oliver tried to continue, but couldn't after Harry lightly popped him one in the mouth.

Harry shrugged not knowing what to say and took another big chunk of his cone.

After recovering he stared at Harry.

"You know what Harry,"

"What?"

"If it weren't for friends like you I would be such a wreck right now," Oliver said.

"Alright well what about your job? I didn't know you were working at Hogwarts," Harry said changing the subject.

Taking a deep sigh Oliver chuckled.

"Yes, Madame Hooch retired so Dumbledore asked me to be the new flying teacher and quiditch referee at Hogwarts," he said smiling.

Oliver thought to himself that he was very proud that he has been asked to work at Hogwarts.

As they finished their ice cream they decided to go check out quality quiditch supply before going into Weasley Wizard Wheezes' and having a tough time prying the twins away from their work.

"What broom do you have now, Potter?" Wood asked.

Harry Walked Oliver over to the Firebolts.

"I had a firebolt too before I got in that bloody accident," Oliver said speaking of his accident in harsh regards.

"Sirius gave it to me my third year of Hogwarts for Christmas…" Harry said trailing off.

It was still hard for him to get over Sirius.

"SIRIUS! DO you mean.. NOoo Sirius Black? The man who wanted to kill you?" Oliver asked.

His eyes were huge and he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"He never wanted to kill me, but yes that is him, and he 's is well he was my godfather," Harry said.

Tears started to form in Harry's eyes. It was still a sensitive subject and he just really didn't want to get into it.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know... I shouldn't have mentioned it," Wood said putting an arm around Harry.

Trying to give him some mental support, Oliver told Harry that he thought that Gryffindor had a good chance at winning the cup again.

They walked out of Quality Quiditch Supply and down the road to Weasley Wizard Wheezes'. Walking into the store they couldn't see either Fred or George, but only Lee Jordon the Weasley twin's best friend.

"Where are Fred and George?" Oliver asked.

Lee looked up from what he was doing and a big white smile appeared on his face.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" He said in a prolonged high pitch voice. "And of course HARRY!" he added.

"Um.. Hi Lee," Oliver said.

He couldn't help but smiling, and no matter how much Harry was wanting to frown he couldn't help but smiling either.

"Well since you've asked Fred and George said that they needed to get back home and all for something so they asked me to close the store today," he said.

Oliver and Harry found this to be rather odd but didn't say anything they just said goodbye to Lee and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Walking on the way, Harry couldn't help but stare at Oliver. After a few seconds Oliver stopped and turned to Harry.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" he asked bluntly.

Harry acted like he didn't know what Oliver was talking about.

"Have you gone mad?" he demanded.

Oliver shook it off and the two began walking at a more fast pace this time. Again Harry stared at Wood, and again he stopped and looked at Harry.

"BLOODY HELL Harry why do you keep staring at me!" he demanded once more.

Harry laughed hysterically and was almost on the ground in tears. Oliver was glad that Harry was in a little better mood, but wanted really bad to know why he had been staring at him.

"So why were you staring at me?" He asked nicer this time as they walked into the leaky Cauldron.

"Well because I noticed when you were our captain you never looked people directly in the eye, and that you never liked people to look directly at you," he said smiling.

Oliver nodded to show he understood.

"So Oliver are you going to tell me what girl problems you've been having," Harry asked.

Grabbing a hand full of floo powder Oliver looked at Harry and said, "Not now I'm not in the mood, and I'm rather hungry, but I promise I'll tell you later."

Harry was okay with that and grabbed a handful of floo powder as well.

They floo'd back into the kitchen at Grimmauld place. Everyone was assembled ready to eat. Oliver looked down towards the end of the table.

Turning to Harry he had an expression of fear on his face.

"What's wrong Wood?" he asked

"Well Potter when I said I'll tell you later about the girl problems I think I need to tell you them now before dinner as in RIGHT NOW!" he said looking back down towards the end of the table.

With that he grabbed Harry's hand and tugged it to show Harry to follow him.

"Mrs. Weasley we'll be right back we need to go wash up before dinner, but you can start without us," Oliver said.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head to tell Oliver she had heard him.

Going by the end of the table Oliver heard Fred remark, "Bet you didn't know she'd be here Oliver now did you."

With that Oliver kicked the chair and let Fred fall as he walked out of the room accompanied by Harry.

**... :sighz: i don't really know if that was a good ending or not.. I tried my best to make it good.. so maybe tell me if it was a good ending or not.. I'll try to have a new chapter soon! BUT BELIEVE ME! Two chapters in TWO weeks.. PURELY AMAZING! haven't done that since beginning of last summer!**

**Much 3 **

**- Im4u2nv1639**


	9. That's Entertainment

_**From Miserable to Spectacular**_

Authors Note: WOW I'm going to admit its actually let me brake off from reality for awhile when I write.. so yes 3 chapters in a few short days! AMAZING, but I'm going to try to finish before the 6th book comes out. That would be amazing if it happens but I have 80 something odd days.. so I'm going to try!

_CHAPTER 9_ – That's Entertainment

* * *

With that Oliver kicked the chair and let Fred fall as he walked out of the room accompanied by Harry…

In the other room Harry was in a state of hysteria because he was out of the loop and had no idea what was going on.

"Katie is the girl I fancy, and I'm not sure what to do about it?" Oliver said looking down at the ground.

Harry stopped going crazy for two seconds to hear what Oliver had said.

"I can't help ya there mate because I have girl problems too," he said.

He gave Oliver a grave stare and went back into the kitchen where everyone had already started to eat. Oliver watched Harry go back. He braved it up and walked back into the kitchen, as well.

There was only one seat left at the table that had been made longer by Mrs. Weasley to accompany all of the guests.

Oliver took the last remaining seat at the table which was coincidentally right between Fred and George. On the opposite side Katie was sitting down chomping on some of her food.

He smiled as he sat down and put food on his plate. He looked down the rest of the table and saw a few of the order near the other side of the table.

He started to eat as he listened to the conversation taking place around him.

"So how's your guys business going?" Alicia asked Fred and George.

"I tell you ever day its going great, Alicia!" Fred said.

"Yes, but I mean I always need to know!" Alicia said.

Fred laughed and threw a piece of food at Alicia.

Oliver saw that Katie was trying to make eye contact with him, and put his head down and ate some more.

"So Oliver what are you doing next week?" she asked.

He looked from his food to Katie and back down towards his food.

"I'm not sure yet, but probably moving my stuff to the Weasley's new house, and preparing my lessons for teaching," he said.

Katie gave a weird look and asked what he needed to prepare for teaching.

"I'm the new flying teacher at Hogwarts," Oliver said.

Angelina and Alicia looked at Oliver as well as did Katie.

"No one told us you were working there," they said in unison

Oliver blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure how to answer that. He just ignored what they said pretending he hadn't heard it.

After everyone was done eating the adults got up and left the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left and went up stairs to start packing.

"We should probably start getting packed, as well," the twins said to Oliver.

Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina all headed up to their rooms leaving Katie and Oliver alone, once more.

"Well I need to pack you want to help?" he asked her.

She smiled and shook her head yes. He led the way up to the room he was sharing with Charlie. Since Charlie wasn't there he let Katie sit on his bed as he started to pack.

"So you're going to be working at Hogwarts?" she asked.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes I am," he said laughing.

She smiled because he was smiling and they just kept smiling and looking at each other. It was odd but neither stopped looking at the other.

"So do you think you'd want to maybe go have dinner next week?" she asked him.

He kept his eyes locked with hers.

"I'd love to," he said.

Katie helped Oliver pack the rest of his stuff and bring it down to the hallway by the door. Everyone else seemed to be packing or out.

"I have to go take care of my sister now," Katie said.

"Can I come too," Oliver asked shyly.

The two went to pick up Katie's younger sister Felicity from her friends house, and ended up at the flat that used to belong to Katie's parents.

Felicity went straight to her room leaving Oliver and Katie alone.

Since Katie had a muggle born father they had some of the basic muggle necessities. She had a Television, record player, microwave, and some other muggle inventions.

"What's that?" Oliver asked pointing at the television.

"It's muggle entertainment to say the least," She said smiling.

She signaled for Oliver to sit down on the couch. He sat down and she sat next to him. Taking the remote she turned the TV on and turned it to England playing Ireland in a FIFA world cup qualifying game.

Oliver was amazed at the muggle form of entertainment.

"What's this called?" he asked her.

Katie couldn't help but laugh at how Oliver was so into knowing about the muggle device.

"It's called a television and we're watching a soccer game which is a muggle sport," she said.

They sat together for awhile watching. Oliver was more interested in looking at Katie watching the television then watching it himself.

"Did I tell you that I liked you Katie," he asked after ten straight minutes of starting at her.

"No you didn't, but I'm glad you did because I do indeed like you too," she said back to him.

Oliver grabbed Katie and scooted her over towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

They turned the television off, and started to talk.

"So your parents left after they split leaving you with Felicity?" he asked.

Katie went into in-depth detail of all the events that had taken place.

"You're not scared to be on your own?" he asked.

"I am and I'm not going to lie and say it's not hard, but I just have to suck it up and deal with it," she said.

Oliver gave her a big long hug.

"I'm going to see if Mrs. Weasley will let you stay in my little nook of the house," he said.

"No you shouldn't, I mean what about Felicity?" she asked.

Oliver thought about it for a few.

"I've been thinking actually Katie. I'd really love it for you to be my girl friend, and I've wanted that for a really long time. It can all work out," he said.

He paused for a few to let it sink in to Katie. Then he went on.

"We can move all our necessary stuff into the nook, and there's and extra section in my side of the house that Felicity can have. We can sell both of our flats and we can put the money into gringotts. And I know you're not going to want to have trouble for Mrs. Weasley so we can pay rent for our part of the house."

Katie smiled. "You're really thought this out haven't you, Oliver?" she asked him.

Oliver shook his head.

"Well then Yes I will be your girlfriend and if it's alright with Mrs. Weasley then we shall stay with you," she said.

Katie hugged Oliver as tight as she could. Coming out of the hug Oliver looked down at Katie and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I liked that," Katie said.

"I liked that too," Oliver said.

The two started to snog and sat back down on the couch. They soon lost track of time, and were cuddling when Felicity came into the room.

"Now that's entertainment!" she said giggling.

"Felicity Ann Bell how long have you been watching us?" Katie scolded.

"Long enough to like Oliver's plan and see you snog your brains out!" She said laughing.

Katie started to chase Felicity around the house.

"Ladies ladies please please calm down!" Oliver said trying to stop the chaos going on.

"SHUT IT!" the girls said chasing each other.

Oliver sat down on the couch watching Felicity and Katie tickling each other on the ground. They soon stopped and got up looking at Oliver sitting down on the couch.

"I think Felicity was wrong because THAT WAS ENTERTAINMENT!" he said laughing.

Felicity and Katie looked at each other with a sly look in there eyes.

The two soon pounced on Oliver and tickled him.

"AHHA AHHHAA STOP!" he exclaimed.

After a few minutes of tickling him to death the two stopped, and got off of him.

Getting up Oliver sighed looking up at the clock.

"Its past ten I should be getting back," he said.

"Ahh but I don't want him to go Katie!" Felicity said.

Looking down at Felicity, Katie told her to go get ready for bed.

After making sure Felicity had gone to her room, Katie came back to where Oliver was standing with his arms crossed.

"I'll talk to Mrs. Weasley tomorrow and come by tomorrow night maybe if that's alright," he said.

Katie shook her head signaling it's alright. She walked over to him and crossed her arms. Oliver wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug.

Katie uncrossed her arms and put them around his neck.

Oliver kissed her good night and they said there goodbyes.

"Apparate safely!" Katie said jokingly.

"Alright I'll make sure to splinch!" Oliver said winking.

Saying one final goodnight, Oliver disaparated.

**Please Review and tell me how you're liking it! **


	10. Ask The Magic 8 ball

_**From Miserable to Spectacular**_

Authors Note: I'm awfully sad I had no reviewers on the last chapter I wrote. I will thank **fujutsu**for reviewing on Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy it. I'd also like to thank **Kathy** and **Book Lover990** for reviewing on Chapter 7. I'm going to aim to make the chapters longer, as well because I've noticed how short they've been getting.

**CHAPTER 10** – Ask the Magic 8 ball

* * *

_Saying one final goodnight, Oliver disaparated._

Apperating back into 12 Grimmauld Place Oliver noted that the place seemed to be deserted. Walking through the hall he headed towards the Kitchen. Opening the door he saw a few people were still up.

"Just getting back?" Bill asked.

Oliver nodded and sat down in the seat across from Bill. "Is everyone asleep?" he asked

"Yeah they retired about an hour ago."

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight, and we have an early day tomorrow," Bill said sipping his coffee.

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver questioned.

Bill pointed towards all of the boxes that were on either side of the kitchen.

"The renovations are done?"

Bill nodded his head, taking another long gulp of his drink.

"Fun stuff," Oliver said.

Saying goodnight to Bill he walked back through the doors to the entrance hall and started to tread up the stairs. Walking up to the second floor he took an abrupt right and slowly inched his way into the room that Charlie and he had been staying in. Looking over he noticed that Charlie was sound asleep so he quickly got ready and went to sleep, as well.

The next morning Oliver awoke to footsteps above him. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" he yelled aloud.

"Get up you two! We have a long day of packing!" Mrs. Weasley said, in a very kind and gentle voice.

Both Oliver and Charlie were not quick to get up. Instead they moped around in bed till the late morning hours. An hour or so before noon, Oliver went down to the kitchen to see breakfast already being served.

He took a seat at the far end of the table and rubbed his eyes and then scratched his hair.

"Glad to see your up, finally!" Mrs. Weasley said putting a few eggs and some grits on Oliver's plate. Oliver didn't talk to anyone while eating, and watched as every else interacted with each other.

"Off to work mum, we'll be back before supper!" Fred said. He and George both started to head for the fireplace when Mrs. Weasley ran towards them.

"Not so fast you two!" she yelled.

"What did we do now!" George asked.

Oliver and Ginny both laughed at how George was waving his hands up in down and rolling his eyes and shaking his head back in forth to cause a scene.

"You two will tell Lee he will have to run the shop by himself today, because you two will be getting your stuff ready to move back in the house this afternoon," she said.

Fred and George started to put up a fight, but soon found themselves at a loss for words when Mrs. Weasley told them if they didn't pack today then they wouldn't be invited to move back in.

"Fine mum, we'll be back in an hour after we open up shop," George said winking to everyone else at the table.

With Mrs. Weasley's permission they were soon off to their shop in Diagon Alley.

"Mum look read the front page of the daily prophet!" Ron said rushing the paper over towards Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone else looked on to see what the commotion was all about.

"OH MY, I will need to send a letter to Author and Dumbledore right away!" She said.

Dropping the paper she ran out of the room, and down towards the drawing room.

"What's that all about?" Oliver asked.

"Fudge has resigned from minister and the search is on for a new one!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione both looked up from what they were doing with open mouths. Charlie dropped his spoon on the ground, and Bill fell out of his chair.

"What did you say?" Bill asked once he regained feeling in his back from where he had fallen.

"They are looking for a new minister!" Ron repeated again.

Without any explanation Bill got up and pointed to Oliver and Charlie to leave the room with him. The three got up and left leaving the trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione by themselves in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked Bill once they were in the entrance hall.

"Nothing's wrong, but I just remembered that Dad had wanted us three to drop by the ministry this morning," Bill said, "So we need to pack all of our stuff up now so that it can be moved with everyone else's stuff."

Charlie and Oliver shook their heads showing they had heard what Bill had said.

"Right, when I'm done I'll meet you in your guys' room and we can disaparate together.

With that Bill walked up the stairs to his room, leaving Charlie and Oliver alone standing in the entrance hall.

"Let's get busy!" Charlie said clapping his hands.

The two men walked up to their rooms. Taking out their wands they both said "pack" and watched as all of their items instantaneously started to be put in their trunks.

When they were done they both gave each other a high-five.

"Ready to go?" Bill asked coming into the room.

Both Charlie and Oliver nodded their heads, and the three apparated into the ministry.

"We need to submit to that search and get a visitors badge" Bill said.

He started to walk off leaving Charlie and Oliver alone.

"I think we should follow him!" Oliver said, pretending to be stupid and pointing his finger towards Bill.

"NO really!" Charlie asked in an even stupider tone of voice.

The two playfully hit each other, and then started to follow Bill after he'd gotten a distance ahead of them. The three submitted to a simple search, and were given visitor passes.

"Where's Dad's office?" Charlie asked.

"I take it you've never been here before," Bill said chuckling.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Alright you two follow me, and don't mess around!" he said warningly.

Both Oliver and Charlie smiled at that.

"Two grown men dualing in the ministry of magic!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Pffft... Never in a million years!" Charlie said laughing.

Oliver was also laughing and Bill just gave a disapproving look. Getting into the lift and took it up to the Misuse of Muggle artifacts office. While Bill was turned towards the door pondering his thoughts, both Charlie and Oliver were behind him with their wands at the ready. Laughing hysterically Oliver tried saying an incantation, but before he had the chance Charlie barked out "Expelo" and Oliver flew backwards with his wand flying out of his hand.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing?" Bill demanded turning around.

Charlie helped Oliver up and the three headed down the long corridor to Mr. Weasley's office.

"Hey dad," Charlie said sitting down at a desk when they reached his office.

"Still haven't had your office space promoted, Dad?" Bill questioned looking around.

Mr. Weasley smiled, "They haven't upgraded the office space, but they've finally put in windows."

Oliver had to smile at that. He didn't know anyone else that would be so happy about having windows in their office.

"So what have you gotten us here for now?" Charlie questioned.

Mr. Weasley put down the daily prophet he was holding and looked at the three men. The smile soon faded from his face, and was replaced by a more serious business face.

"Well I'm sure you've heard by now about Fudge resigning and all. It's a matter of grate concern that we interview everyone who is qualified for minister."

"What does this have to do with us dad?" Bill asked.

"Well technically it doesn't, but Molly and I have an important ministry meeting to attend tonight, and we were wondering if after we move this afternoon if you three would watch over the house tonight," he said.

"Is that why you've called us here?" Charlie asked laughing.

"Well no, but I've just gotten done talking with Dumbledore, and he's said he doesn't want you three to know what I was going to tell you just yet. Anyways I will give my thanks to you three ahead of time for tonight," Mr. Weasley said.

"Good morning Weasley, Good morning you three," Kingsley Shacklebolt said coming into the office.

"Good morning," the four said in unison.

"Well now Author if you don't mind leaving these three in here for a few moments I wanted to know if you could come speak to me in your office," he said.

Mr. Weasley gave Charlie, Bill, and Oliver an ominous look before following Kingsley down the hall.

"Are we supposed to just wait here, or are we aloud to go?" Charlie asked Bill and Oliver.

Neither Bill nor Oliver answered, and the room soon fell silent. Looking around the three started to pick up items from around the room.

"What's this?" Oliver asked, picking up an item from on Mr. Weasley's desk.

"Oh Charlie remember that when dad brought it home?" Bill asked.

He took the item from Oliver and held it in his hand.

"Will dad be picked Minister of Magic?" Bill asked.

He shook the item, and read what it said.

"Maybe."

"That thing isn't reliable Bill remember when Mum asked if her next child would be headboy or headgirl and it ended up being Fred and George," Charlie said.

"True," Bill agreed handing the item back to Oliver.

Oliver looked down at the item. Giving it a good shook he asked a question for himself out loud.

"Will Katie and I make a great couple?" he asked. He shook it, and looked at the answer. "Absolutely not?" he said in a question.

"See what we mean Wood about how the things not reliable?" Charlie asked.

"Ah I've seen you boys have found the magic eight ball," Mr. Weasley said coming back into the room.

"Sorry, dad we were looking around, and found it," Bill said.

"It's quite alright. I don't see why muggles call it a magic eight ball because it's quite horrible about predicting things," he said, "and not to mention the one time when your mum had asked if the next child would be headboy or headgirl, and it said yes. Then it ended up that she had Fred and George."

The three got a good laugh at that.

"Well I guess we should be getting back to transfer the stuff," Charlie said.

"Alright, tell Molly I'm going to be back around five to pick her up for the meeting," he said.

After parting ways the three apperated back to Grimmauld place.

"Mum, dads said that he's going to be here around five to pick you up," Bill said relaying the message.

"Thank you dear," she said. "Now if you wouldn't mind starting to transfer everyone's boxes to the burrow I'd be deeply appreciative."

"Yes mum.", "Of course mum.", and "Sure Mrs. Weasley," Could be heard from Oliver, Bill, and Charlie's mouths.

"Thank you," she said going back to tidying up the kitchen.

The three started to head up the stairs to take boxes to the burrow. "Ill join you two in a minute I forgot to ask your mum something," Oliver said.

He turned back around and headed down the staircase again. He headed into the kitchen where he saw Ron and Ginny playing a game of wizard's chest while Hermione and Harry looked on. In the corner of the room Mrs. Weasley was bewitching the dishes to be washed.

"Mrs. Weasley can it talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

Looking up from what she was doing Mrs. Weasley saw it was Oliver and showed him into a spare room where they could talk in private.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"Well I was just wondering if it was alright with you if Katie and her sister came in lived in the spare section of my little area of the house," he said.

Twiddling her thumbs, Mrs. Weasley looked up into Oliver's eyes and smiled.


	11. White Houses

_**From Miserable to Spectacular**_

_Authors note: _w00p my longest chapter yet!

* * *

**CHAPTER 11** – White Houses

Twiddling her thumbs, Mrs. Weasley looked up into Oliver's eyes and smiled

She at first didn't respond. Oliver looked at her intently watching and listening for her to answer. Taking her answer as a no after waiting for a response and not receiving one, Oliver turned around and started to head back towards the kitchen door.

Well I'm not really one to be making such a decision now am I?" she asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver questioned. The two were still staring at each other in a friendly manner. Oliver was quite unsure of what Mrs. Weasley had meant by what she had said.

"What I mean Oliver, is that you are the one that made the renovations on the burrow, and you're an adult. You're like a son to me same as Harry, and whatever decision you make I will stand behind you all the way."

The look of relief appeared on Oliver's face. Mrs. Weasley who had kept a smile on her face the entire time turned around and returned to her duties in the kitchen. After watching Mrs. Weasley walk in the kitchen Oliver turned and went to help Charlie and Bill move stuff from Grimmauld place to the Burrow.

After half the load was complete Remus Lupin also joined the three men to take the boxes from house to house. They took a break halfway through and indulged into the butterbeer and crumb cake that Mrs. Weasley had so nicely made them all.

"So how are all of you fairing?" Lupin asked the three as they sat down in the newly renovated kitchen within the Burrow. He hadn't seen Bill or Charlie in a few good months and he hadn't seen Oliver since he taught him at Hogwarts.

"I'm doing good Remus, I'm just kind of sad that I'm not going to be going back to Romania anytime soon," Charlie said. The others listened as Charlie went on and on about what he's been up to and how his dragons had been behaving odd lately. When he was done Bill told of how he and Fleur Décor had been having a nice time of late.

"I'm doing alright thanks," said Oliver when it was his turn to talk. He didn't say anything more or less than that, and everyone took that as a signal not to say anything else about it.

An odd silence fell across the room after no one wanted to speak or ask a question when Oliver said that. They all knew he still had a short temper when thinking about his parents, and how they still haven't been found dead or alive.

"Ready to finish?" Charlie asked the rest of them when they were done eating and drinking. The short break showed to be a positive one. The four of them combined finished the exchange of boxes from one house to the other in one short hour after they had gotten back from the break.

As they walked into the kitchen they noticed Mr. & Mrs. Weasley in there accompanied by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, and Dedalus Diggle all huddled around the kitchen table with none of the younger kids in sight.

Looking up to see who it was the members of the order welcomed Charlie, Bill, Oliver, and Remus warmly. They brought them up to date on what they had been discussing, and conjured up seats so that the four men could sit at the table, as well.

"So now out of all of us here who would be able to watch over Harry the most?" Kingsley asked. Oliver and Charlie both raised their hands hesitantly after looking at each other for reassurance. "Oh that's right you two are going to be teaching at Hogwarts aren't you?" Kingsley half asked half stated.

"It is key and very important that you two look after Harry as much as you can, and make sure that he is able to trust you with anything," Mr. Weasley said.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Well because you see Harry didn't master Occlumency and we have reason to believe that You-know-who is going to be trying to invade Harry's thoughts again," Sturgis said.

Both Charlie and Oliver shook their heads showing they understood they needed to look after Harry while he's at school. They also both promised they would look after him as much as they could. When the meeting was adjourned Kingsley, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, and Dedalus Diggle all said goodbyes.

"Oliver, I took the day off for you tomorrow so I could help move some of your stuff, so I'll be around the burrow about 9am," Kingsley said before the group of four disapparated to the ministry for the meeting.

"Well I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore so if you three will excuse me I think I will meet him before he thinks I've forgotten about it," Lupin said getting up from where he was sitting at the table. Wishing his goodbyes he walked out of the kitchen and into the hall where he was going to floo to meet Dumbledore.

"So it's about time to get the others and move them back to the Burrow, you think?" Bill questioned.

Charlie and Oliver agreed and went upstairs to find Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They found the four easily huddled outside the kitchen, undoubtedly having been trying to eavesdrop.

"What have you four been doing outside here this whole time?" Charlie asked with a grin on his face. The four tried to pretend they hadn't been listening.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Before anyone could answer him, Oliver bent down and picked up an earlike object.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's one of Fred and George's extendable ears no doubt," Bill said picking it up. "Am I going to have to be like mum and start confiscating all of these?" he asked.

The four slowly shook their heads no, and stood silently knowing they were guilty as charged. After awhile Bill told them all to go by the fireplace so that they could floo to the Burrow. Bill apparated to the house before any of the younger children went for safety measures.

When Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry had safely floo'd, Charlie and Oliver both said goodbye to Grimmauld place and dissparated simultaneously.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron explained his eyes not knowing which way to look in his newly renovated house. "This is like all of those white houses for witches and wizards you see in the Transfiguration Today advertisements and here on the Wizard Wireless Network!" He yelled out with great joy.

"It's wonderful!" Hermione said smiling anxiously.

"Well now go and have a look," Charlie said. The four scattered all at once. Ron went up the long spiral staircase followed closely behind by Harry. In the other direction Ginny and Hermione both went towards the kitchen and the den.

Oliver, Charlie, and Bill all walked into the kitchen seeing Hermione and Ginny having a blast looking at all the new things that had been added.

"It's like an entirely new house!" Ginny said. Running over to Oliver she hugged him long and tight. "Ginny your k-k-illing me!" Oliver said after a long suppressed minute, in which he could barely breathe. Finally letting go, Ginny walked off into the Den which was connected to two little separate areas of the house.

The three men sat down at the kitchen. "Where are Fred and George? I thought your mum said they were only aloud to leave for one hour," Oliver said.

"Oh come on Wood you know the twins they have their own timeframe. Mum new very well when she agreed one hour that it was really four or five," Bill said laughing.

Charlie conjured up three butterbeers and as he did Fred and George walked into the kitchen and sat down at the remaining two chairs.

"This is amazing, Wood," George said.

"No amazing is an understatement," Fred said to George. "By the way how many rooms are there?" he asked.

Oliver sighed trying to remember. There had been a living room, den, kitchen, and a separate living area with a bathroom for Mrs. & Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, each of the twins, and him. In addition to that there was a room for Ginny and Ron, and a guest room for anyone staying with the family which had a bathroom connected for the three rooms to share.

"I estimate about thirteen, if not more," he said after he thought about it. The four redheads couldn't stop thanking him.

"Really it's no problem at all. I have to get rid of this money somehow, and the best way to do it is help those who are in need," he said.

Everyone smiled and gave a slight chuckle including Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry who had just reappeared from all areas of the house.

Fred looked up at the clock and noticed it was past seven. "When are mum and dad supposed to get back?" he asked. Everyone shrugged there shoulders and asked why.

"I was kind of thinking we could all try out the new quiditch pitch in the backyard until they come home," he said with a grin appearing on his face. Most everyone agreed to the idea and before long most were running up to their new rooms to get their brooms.

"I think I will stay clear of this one," Bill said.

"Me too," Hermione added.

After the two decided to play there were unequal teams. Oliver, Fred, and Harry were on one team, and Ginny, George, Charlie, and Ron were on the other team.

"How is this fair?" Fred complained.

"Shut up you git, you know very well Oliver is the best keeper and Harry the best seeker," George said.

"You're not sure if Harry's the best seeker until you see me and him go head to head!" Charlie said pretending to sounds sad.

After some unneeded bickering the teams were decided, and they all started to play.

"And their all off to a quick start, all of these fantastic players are either former or present Gryffindor quiditch stars," said someone from down below.

Oliver looked down to see Lee Jordan announcing the game. "Where did he come from?" Oliver asked Fred when he came by after smacking a bludger.

"Come now Wood your not that thick are you! You should know by now that Lee has a keen sense to know when a quiditch game is about to happen," he said zooming away towards the other side of the pitch.

The game ended quickly. Harry snatched the snitch from right under Charlie's nose.

"That is one of the quickest games I've ever been in," Ron said. Everyone else looked at him like he was crazy.

"You have a lot to learn the little grasshopper," Charlie said bowing and laughing hysterically. Ron became offended at that and turned scarlet before running inside the house. Soon Harry followed along with Hermione on his tail.

"Wood, there's an owl with a note addressed to you that came," Bill said handing Oliver the letter. He walked inside and sat at the kitchen table. Tearing the envelope he unfolded the parchment and read.

_Oliver,_

_I wasn't able to get in touch with you today, but I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go out and get a bite to eat. A date you may call it. Nothing to fancy, but just so we can be together some more. Hope to here a reply soon. If I don't receive one back I will take it as a No for tomorrow._

_-Katie. _

"Who's it from?" Fred asked sitting down. Oliver glanced up from the parchment he had conjured mere seconds ago, and gave a slight smile.

"Well, it's from Katie," he admitted after Fred tried to snatch the letter. Fred stopped snatching his mouth opening wide.

"What's the shocked face for?" Oliver inquired.

"Well it's just that I... You... Her... So wait let me get this straight. You and her are an item now?" he asked.

Oliver shook his head yes again. Fred thought to himself for a minute with a face that meant he hadn't known and he was surprised. George, Bill, and Charlie all walked in and sat down beside the other two.

"Did you know Wood and Bell are an item now?" Fred asked the others. Bill shook his head yes while the others shook their head no.

"That's great Wood, you want to go out on a triple date with Fred, Alicia, Angelina, and I tomorrow night?" George questioned. Oliver looked at him apprehensively before shrugging. "I'll ask Katie and see what she says about it," he said.

He went back to writing fiercely when the sound of someone flooing into the fireplace was heard.

"Must be mum and dad back," Charlie said.

He got up and walked into the living room followed closely by the others. When they walked into the other room everyone just stood there not moving a muscle. At the spiral staircase Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione all stood there not moving either. No one made a sound not wanting to be the first to speak, and instead resorted to staring.

Ron was the first to speak up in a half angry half disappointed voice.

"What's he doing here?" he asked.


	12. Restoration

_**From Miserable to Spectacular**_

CHAPTER 12 – Restoration

**Authors Note: **Thanks to Kit Merlot and Kathy for Reviewing Chapters 10 and 11. I'm done with school for summer, and hopefully will be able to finish this story in the 56 days I have left before the sixth book comes out! That is my goal, and it's a big challenge when I'm thinking of where I want to go with this story.

**P.s. –** sorry this chapter's not as long as the last… I promise that the next chapter will have Oliver going back to Hogwarts and getting ready to become professor wood. Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please read and Review.

"What's he doing here?" he asked.

"Well Ron," Mr. Weasley began, "he's here because he's party of the family and he's been asked to be forgiven."

Ron had a fierce look on his face. He stood there motionless before stomping away up the stairs.

Everyone else just stood there. Percy had a nervous look on his face. It showed that he was petrified of how his siblings would react to his appearance in the household.

After several minutes went by Hermione, Harry, and Ginny went back up the stairs. Taking the sign that they could leave Oliver, Fred, and George all walked out of the room and into the kitchen leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their eldest three alone in the living room.

"What wonderful reactions," Oliver said sitting back down at the table. He started to finish his letter, but when neither Fred nor George responded to what he said he looked back up.

Fred and George both had shocked looks across their faces.

"Well what is it?" Oliver asked.

Fred looked to George and then shrugged his shoulders. "Well it's just we didn't think _he_ would be coming back anytime soon." He said putting extra emphasis on the word 'he' which meant Percy.

"We honestly didn't think mum and dad would be this anxious to let him back truthfully," George added.

Oliver finished his letter and tied it to Noel who had been waiting anxiously at his side to deliver the letter. After watching her fly out of site he turned back to the twins.

"What did he do anyways?" he asked.

"Loads of things!" Fred said.

George then added, "He was in an argument last year and left the house and moved into London."

Oliver didn't understand why it was so awful that Percy had returned. He had been roommates with him for six years at Hogwarts until he was made Head boy in seventh year and was given his own sleeping chambers.

"Well why you two have fun wondering why he's returned I'm going to go settle into my area of the house," Oliver said smiling.

He wished the two twins goodbye and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to his section of the house.

He opened the door to find the little loft that you walked into upon entering the room was blue and gold which were puddlemere united colors.

His eyes lit up at the sight of his uniform hanging from the wall. His broom stick was nicely placed on the wall. On either side of the room were two doors which he thought led into two separate living quarters one being for him, and one being for Katie and her sister.

He took the door to his left, and opened it. Inside it had a nice queen sized bed, and dressers on both sides of the room. It had desk next to the bed, and a chair you could sit in, as well.

Oliver shook his head up and down. It obviously suited him in a nice burgundy color with gold trimming. It reminded him of the Gryffindor colors, and tons of memories came back to him.

He settled down and pulled the sheets back from over his bed. He snuggled in and fell asleep fast.

The next morning he woke with a start. He got up and walked into his loft. He heard a slightly annoying noise coming from his window and looked to see Noel pecking at it.

He went over and opened the door. The owl swooped into the room and landed on a perch made especially for her. Tied to her talon was a letter addressed to him.

He took the letter and sat down on his brand new leather sofa. He opened it and found it to be from Katie. He read it over quickly and found that she was thrilled to be going on a triple date with the twins and her best friends.

He tucked the letter into his pocket and walked down to the kitchen. Charlie, Fred, Percy, and Mr. Weasley were all seated and eating breakfast.

Oliver took a seat next to Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley walked over putting a hot plate of food on the table for him.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," he said.

He started to eat quickly. He observed the tension within the room especially from Fred and Percy. Every time he'd look up he'd see the two sending death looks toward the other.

"Time to go to the ministry, Dad?" Percy asked after the two were done eating.

Mr. Weasley got up and the two dissaparated to work.

"I can't believe he has the nerve to come back!" Fred said the minute he had left.

"Now Fred you have no right in saying that," Mrs. Weasley said.

Fred looked up from his breakfast with a fierce look at his mum.

"And where exactly will he be staying?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley pondered that for a moment before answering, "Well I suppose we shall just have to put him in the guest room, and make it his permanent room."

Fred looked like he was about to burst before departing to work.

Charlie got up and went back to his room just as Ginny and Hermione came in for breakfast. They sat down and began eating ferociously.

"Slower you two or you might choke!" Mrs. Weasley said in her motherly tone.

Bill came in with a few letters. He handed one to Hermione and one to Oliver before handing the other three to Mrs. Weasley.

Oliver took his and opened it. It was a letter addressed to him from Professor McGonagall.

_Oliver Wood,_

_We will be requesting your arrival to Hogwarts on the 10th of August. You will be given your sleeping chambers and office at that time, as well as directions about your job requirements, and salary. Please note Mr. Wood that as a staff member you will be aloud to call me Minerva, and not professor. Have yourself a wonderful summer_

_Minerva McGonagall_

After reading his letter he set it on the table, and looked over at Hermione who was reading her letter excitedly.

"It's our O.W.L results!" Hermione said excitedly. She took two of the three letters from Mrs. Weasley and rushed up the stairs to Ron's room.

"Would you go give this to Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley asked Oliver who had just stood up. Oliver took the letter from her and walked off towards Charlie's room.

He knocked once before Charlie came to the door. "Here's a letter for you mate," he said. Charlie took the letter and thanked Oliver before closing the door.

Oliver walked back to his room and upon opening the door saw Kingsley Shacklebolt in his room sitting on his sofa.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked Kingsley confused.

"Molly told me you would be back and to wait in your room for you," he said.

Oliver accepted this answer, and asked if he were ready to help him pack. The two apparated to Oliver's flat where they started to pack. After packing up the majority of the flat the two took a break.

"Kingsley you're an auror right?" Oliver asked sipping a butterbeer.

Kingsley shook his head yes. "Alright then you'll be able to tell me why there was a death eater in my flat a few days ago?" he asked.

Kingsley looked up shocked, slamming down his butterbeer.

"There was a death eater here?" he asked.

"Yeah, he threatened me not to help Dumbledore," Oliver said.

Stunned Kingsley set down his butterbeer and motioned for Oliver to do the same. He went over to the boxes, and picked them up.

"I'm just thinking they will come back if they know you're here right now so we better leave as soon as we can," he said.

Together the two finished taking the boxes to his new living area. When they were done Kingsley assured Oliver he'd sell the house for him, and give him the galleons he received so that Oliver could focus on his girlfriend and life for awhile.

"Thanks Kingsley," Oliver said shaking his hand. The two said goodbye and Kingsley dissaparated leaving Oliver by himself in his room. He walked into the kitchen and saw no one was there.

He looked at the clock, and saw that the twins were still at work. He walked back to his room, and changed into his best dress robes. He put on the most expensive cologne he could find, and dissaparated to Katie's flat.


	13. All or Nothing

_**From Miserable to Spectacular**_

CHAPTER 13 – All or Nothing

**Authors Note:** Has a little romance and gets a little in depth in sexual contact... If you're not comfortable with this you may not want to read, and if you are carrying on and I hope you enjoy... There hasn't been any reviews in a chapter or two... I'm going to continue with the story because I like where I'm headed with it, but I'd really like reviews.

**Slytherinish: **I'm glad you like my story, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Do you have any fics?

Oliver apparated into the living room of Katie's flat. Looking around he couldn't see anyone which he thought to be odd.

"Katie?" He called out.

No one answered, and he was scared that something bad had come of her. He desperately started to walk about the house. Coming onto the last room in the house he opened the door to find Katie getting dressed.

"Hey beautiful," he said smiling looking down at the features she most treasured.

She looked up from parting her hair. She was also smiling a slight blush showing on her pale cheeks.

"Hey Oliver," she said.

She laid down her brush and walked over to him. They put their arms around each other and engrossed in a tight hug. Coming out of the hug Oliver looked down at his gorgeous looking girl friend.

"I called your name and was scared when I heard no answer. Where is Felicity?" he asked.

Katie smiled before telling Oliver that her sister was visiting her friend for a few days.

A smile crept onto Oliver's face, and it was a smile that he couldn't help, but keep on.

"Well I'm happy to say that Mrs. Weasley has granted me permission to allow you and Felicity to stay," he said.

Katie jumped up and down and put her arms around Oliver's neck bringing him in for a long passionate kiss.

"Well when can we move in?" she asked curiously.

"I will help you move tomorrow if you have nothing to do, but Katie I want you to know that since I'm working at Hogwarts I'm going to have to stay there."

Katie who was back to fixing her hair looked at Oliver and smiled. "I understand, but you will be able to come and visit when you have no classes or games, right?" She asked.

"To that I'm not sure, but I will ask permission, of course,'" he reassured her.

Oliver waited on Katie's queen sized bed until she was ready. It was a little past six, and dissaperating together they both arrived in front of the most famous wizarding restaurant in all of Britain, _The Menezeques. _

"This is where my dad proposed to my mum," Katie said looking at how magnificent the outside looked.

Oliver looked up at her and smiled widely, "Maybe if you're lucky you will one day be proposed here, as well." Katie didn't say anything but looked up at Oliver who had coincidently looked the other way.

The two settled in since they had been the first to arrive. Soon after The twins along with Alicia and Angelina also came and sat down at the table.

Small talk was had until they all ordered their meals. "So how are you two coming along in your relationship?" Alicia asked directing the question to Oliver.

He wasn't sure how to answer the question. It had been going good he though, but that sounded lame when put into words. "I have thoroughly enjoyed being with Katie more so then any other girl I've ever dated," he said.

He saw the bewilderment on Katie's face that soon turned to a blush in which she tried to hide to not show her embarrassment.

Oliver noticing that expression looked at her, "Do not show me that face for its nothing to be embarrassed about!"

The twins started to mock her face, and soon she found herself hiding her face from view on Oliver's lap. She looked down and noticed where her head was laying and gasped slightly.

For the few boyfriends she'd had she had never been intimate with any of them. She slowly realized that she hadn't even gotten as far as kissing most before she dumped them.

She stopped pondering her thoughts as the food arrived and the six of them started in on their food immediately.

"That was good!" Angelina said leaning in and kissing George on the lips. George smiled and kissed her back.

"Keep the snogging for later you two!" Fred said eyeing the couple. "Your just jealous Alicia won't kiss _you_ in public!" George said back making sure to overuse the word you.

After the twins started fighting the waiter came and asked what they'd like for desert. They all ordered except for Katie.

"Why don't you want anything?" Oliver asked putting his hand behind her back.

She shrugged and didn't look at him but said, "Maybe I want my desert alone with you later." She cocked a smile, but still didn't look at him.

Staring in shock Oliver couldn't believe what had come out of her mouth. 'Did she really just say that!' Oliver questioned himself and what he had heard.

The desert was the best any of them had ever had. They said there goodbyes and departed their separate ways.

"So back to you place?" Oliver questioned.

Katie shook her head yes and the two departed back to her flat.

"I love the sound of silence," Oliver said gazing around as they both were alone in the flat.

He knew exactly what he wanted to accomplish, but didn't know how to come about doing it. He knew Katie didn't have much experience when it came to relationships, and he didn't want to be the one to make the first move.

"What do you want to do?" she inquired after a short period of silence. They had both sat down on the couch together, but on separate ends.

'This has got to be the weirdest relationship ever' Katie thought.

The two just looked at each other without talking. For minutes they just gazed at each other a smile coming across each of their faces.

"It's always a good thing when a boyfriend and a girlfriend can look at each other without talking for a long period of time, and have it not be awkward," Oliver said breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah?" Katie questioned, "Then why did you break the silence huh?" she asked.

An embarrassed smile came upon Oliver's face, and for once he was caught not knowing what to say.

"I love your smile," Katie said.

Knowing he wanted Katie, Oliver scooted over towards her and started to kiss her. 'It's all or nothing' he thought to himself.

Breaking the kiss He eyed his girlfriend curiously wondering what she would think of him if he tried to make a move.

"Katie I'm going to be honest with you. Of course I'm a guy and I've had wants, but I've never wanting something more then I want you right now," he said.

Katie had a confused expression on her face, but became quickly flushed. "You mean you want me to be your wife?" She asked.

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. "No Katie I mean I want to be intimate with you."

Understanding surged through her body, and she didn't know how to respond.

"I have an urge to play some quidditch all of the sudden," she said randomly because she was nervous.

In response to that Oliver brought her into a hug and started to kiss her.

"I love you Katie, and I want you and I need you," he said coming out of the kiss.

Katie looked into Oliver's eyes and noticed the love and the care she saw. She knew inside she wanted him too, but wasn't sure if she was ready for such a change in the relationship so soon.

Oliver Stretched out above her and gently stroked his fingers alone the column of her throat.

"I want to see all of you," he said smiling.

Katie didn't know how to respond. A warm sensation was running through her belly, and she had no idea what it was from.

Oliver could see the nervousness and fear in Katie's eyes. He wasn't sure what he could do to comfort her, but knew he would try his best.

Without him saying anything Katie got up and grabbed Oliver's hand leading him to her bedroom.

Seeing the surprised look on Oliver's face Katie gave him an explanation. "Well silly if your wanting to do what I think you are we should at least do it some place comfortable," she said.

Pleased with how things were going, Oliver agreed.

Upon entering the room and lying on the bed, Oliver felt a sense of urgency from down below. He didn't know what to do about it. He didn't want to rush anything, but he didn't want to delay anything either. Seeing the worried look within Katie's eyes he knew he should reassure her.

"Be at ease darling, I will not hurt you."

She believed him and with good reason. She slipped her arms around his ribs, and started to stroke on his smooth back.

He felt her tremble against him, and started to kiss her soft lips.

Oliver thought to himself while all the while messaging Katie's back gently. 'I don't want to do anything she's not ready for. I want it all, but for someone I love for now at least I will settle for nothing'

"Baby I love you," he told her.

Looking into his eyes and smiling a gently "I love you," was heard from Katie's mouth.

"You're not ready now, and that's okay we can couple another time," he said.

Giving her one last kiss he grabbed his wand off the table and flicked off all the lights. Gently caressing her body he felt her head settle within the crease of his neck. Soon he heard her soft gentle breathing and knew she was asleep.

Oliver smiled and said softly "I truly love you,"

He kissed her head and soon fell into a deep sleep, as well.


End file.
